beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Capricorn 90MF
Spiral Capricorn 90MF (known in Japan and other Asian countries as Screw Capricorne 90MF) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and manga series. Its owner is Dr. Ziggurat. It's part of the Maximum Series because the tip Metal Flat (MF) 'is good in upper-smash attack types. It was released on January 22, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Capricorn/Capricorne II The Face Bolt depicts "Capricornus" (also known as Capricorn), one of the 88 constellations in space and is represented by the "sea-goat", a mythical creature that is half goat, half shark. The design is a yellow outline of a goat's face printed onto a translucent purple Face Bolt. Unlike the previous Capricorn face motif, this one does not contain any letters. Energy Ring: Capricorn /Capricorne ll *'Weight: 3.05 grams Capricorn II is a fluorescent blue in color that features the horns of a goat, like the previous Capricorn Wheel. The "spikes" on its horns are excellent for Attack. There is no difference between this energy ring and the original Capricorn energy ring except for the color and the sticker placement. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Screw/Spiral *'Weight:' 34.51 grams Spiral resembles a distorted version of Storm with three wings that curve upwards and line down with a small gap between each wing. Each wing has a slope that is bigger than the other one, and features oval-like protrusions that appears to slightly push-up for Smash Attacks. Before it's release, Spiral was said to be able to conduct Upper Attack due to the slopes, however upon testing, it did not show much Upper Attack at all. While not having the correct slopes for Upper Attacks, it is however able to conduct Upper Smash Attacks. Spiral is a powerful Attack-Type Fusion Wheel but is outclassed by other Wheels like Beat, Lightning, and Variares. Despite this, Spiral can deal a great amount of Upper Smash Attack if used with the right Energy Ring. Specifically, small Energy Rings that expose more of the metal of Spiral, Pisces and Tempo are recommended, however Pisces has better use. Spiral can be used very effectively in the balance combo MF Spiral Tempo (Screw Horogium) 90MF. Attack: 5.5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0.5 Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.82 grams 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina only by 85.It was first released with Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. Attack Type Customization 90 is a great Spin Track in Attack combos such as :MF Lightning/Meteo L-Drago 90RF/R2F/MF and MF Vulcan Horuseus\Zurafa\Byxis/Gemios 90RF/R2F/MF. Stamina Type Customization 90 can also be used in Stamina combos like Burn Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D or Earth Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Metal Flat (MF) *'Weight:' 1.08 grams Metal Flat has a Flat Tip made of Metal, giving it an offensive movement. However, since metal has more traction than plastic Flat Tips, it has more speed, but it has less friction than plastic Tips, so it has considerably less Defense. This can be avoided when using a Defense spin track like ED145. Unlike XF, LF, F, and WF, it can keep the sliding shoot pattern. MF has more Stamina than RF/R2F/WF/F/XF/LRF/LF/Q, but about the same/less Stamina than SF/FS. It is really powerful in the combo: MF-H Gravity Perseus (Left Spin, Counter Mode) D125/T125/CH120/BD145MF. It is one of the best Attack type Tips, due to its speed, attack power, and stamina. Attack: 5 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Gallery c2_24.jpg|Official Image bb102.jpg|Spiral Capricorn 90MF bb102b.jpg|Stats 6-03.JPG|Spiral 6-04.JPG|Capricorn II 6-05.JPG|90 6-06.JPG|MF Metal_flat_bottom.jpg|bottom screw_capricorn_box_2.jpg|Screw Capricorn Spiral cap.PNG|Hasbro packaging S Hasbro.jpg Screw Capri.png 6832885609 6e57643279.jpg Trivia *Spiral Capricorn 90MF is the Maximum Version of Fury Capricorn 100HF. *It is the only Beyblade to have never battled in any kind of stadium in the anime. *Spiral Capricorn is also the first Beyblade in the anime to have considerably high power, but never win a battle in the series. *It was the first Beyblade to be released the Spiral Fusion Wheel. *It is the first Beyblade to be released with 90MF combo. *It is the first Bey to have the MF tip. *It is the only Attack-type beyblade in the Maximum Series. *It is the first bey to use Spiral and Metal Flat, second being spiral tempo s130 mf and the third is Spiral Lyre ED145MF. *Despite using the Capricorn Energy Ring, it shares nothing with Storm Capricorn M145Q. *It is one of the few beyblades to feature a new version of a previous face motif "Capricorn II" that is not an evolution of another beyblade. However, unlike in real life, Spiral Capricorn is shown using the first Capricorn face motif in the anime. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Attack Types Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Takara Tomy